


hey Jude

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my idea, just my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey Jude

After a long day of fighting for his life Dean sat by a tree and tried to rest. He had been trapped in purgatory for three months of non-stop kill-or-be-killed solitude. Castiel, the angel who he had come with, left him to keep Dean safe. Dean never for one day stopped looking for him, and prayed to him every night.

"Hey, Cass." Dean prayed. "I don't know if you're even listening at this point. But, I really need you."

Dean waited for a few seconds but, as usual, he heard nothing.

"Damn it, Cass! I know you're scared." Dean continued. "But we can make it though this together." 

"I hope you're listening, bud. I want you to hear this." 

Memories of Mary Winchester filled his head. He thought of how she held him when he felt scared, or alone, or afraid. He was still very young when his mother died, but he could still hear her voice in his head.

"Hey, Jude. Don't make it bad. You take a sad so-ong and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can sta-art to make it better." Dean sung quietly. His voice was deep and rough, but it was soothing all the same as "hey jude" became a sort of lullaby.

"Hey, Jude. Don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her." Dean crooned.

Castiel heard Dean's singing. He began to tear up slightly. He wanted so badly to come back to Dean, to take him away from this terrible place. But both were impossible. If he were to go to Dean he'd be putting his friend in terrible danger. He could not allow that, he'd die a thousand times over rather than see Dean hurt.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na hey jude." Dean was pushing back tears as he finished singing. His throat closed up to where he almost couldn't sing, but he was determined to finish the song for Castiel.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na hey jude." Dean croaked out. He was sniffling and breathing deeply. His heart was pounding. "I thought you needed that, buddy. Please just come back." 

Dean cried himself to sleep that night. Castiel wished more than anything that he could.

But he couldn't. And that was that. And Castiel would have to learn to get over Dean. Before it got both of them killed.

**Author's Note:**

> (For Emma) I've wanted to sing this to you every day, but I never got the chance. I love you, baby!


End file.
